


Окно в Эребор

by Teriana



Series: Middle Earth funny tales and Other Utter Poppycock [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Навеяно экспрессивным общением Торина и Барда. Продолжаем славную традицию "ходячих по сети баек" об их переговорах через окно в Эребор.





	Окно в Эребор

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно экспрессивным общением Торина и Барда. Продолжаем славную традицию "ходячих по сети баек" об их переговорах через окно в Эребор.

                                                        **#1**

                                                               **#2**

                                                           **#3**


End file.
